1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mounting type high voltage ceramic capacitor with an array structure, and more particularly, to a surface mounting type high voltage ceramic capacitor with an array structure that may form a plurality of capacitors in an array structure to thereby simultaneously mount the plurality of capacitors on a printed circuit board, and thus may reduce a work procedure and enhance a work productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinafter, a conventional surface mounting type ceramic capacitor will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional surface mounting type ceramic capacitor 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional surface mounted ceramic capacitor 1 is a single type, and includes a ceramic disc 1a, a plurality of electrode members 1b, a plurality of lead terminals 1c, and a resin 1d. Here, the resin 1d may use any one of epoxy, phenol, and epoxy molded compound.
In the conventional surface mounting type ceramic capacitor 1, the electrode member 1b is formed on each of both sides of the ceramic disc 1a. The lead terminal 1c is provided to the electrode member 1b to be connected to an external electronic part (not shown). The resin 1d seals the ceramic disc 1a to protect the capacitor 1. When mounting a plurality of capacitors on a printed circuit board (not shown) in a circuit requiring the plurality of capacitors, the above conventional capacitor 1 may be mounted alone and thus it may require a long work time.
When mounting a plurality of capacitors through a single mounting operation as in a conventional surface mounting type ceramic capacitor, a productivity of a mounting work may be deteriorated.